A paper flower
by Skyra Moon
Summary: Summary: Konan ponders on her origami, and how it reflects on who she is today. Rated T, just because I prefer it over K.


Summary: Konan ponders on her origami, and how it reflects on who she is today.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :( All the characters used in this fanfic belong to Masashi Kishimoto and him only. If I did own Naruto, PeinXKonan would be a real pairing. **

Cold droplets hit her skin, soaking her Akatsuki cloak and hair. The origami flower that had perched on top of her bun so proudly, fell away, ripping and tearing in the rain. It crumbled as she pulled the sodden lump from her head, a small sigh escaping the normally placid woman. Such had become a routine for her in the past years. Fold the flower, making sure that every single aspect of it was perfect, place the flawless creation onto her short, silky hair, then watch as it was soon destroyed by the constant rain of Amegakure.

She tore her golden eyes away from the unrecognisable mess, turning instead to the grey skies above. For once, it was natural rain, instead of Pein's rain, or as she preferred to call him, Nagato, but even she did not dare call him by his true name in public or in the presence of others. This would ensure a steely look or a disapproving stare from the man. She didn't dare disappoint him, after all, angels were flawless, especially those who took orders directly from a god. She fingered the lump of paper in her slender hand, silently laughing bitterly. She had become more like the origami she made then she had thought was even possible. Like the paper she folded every day, she was blank. She did not show any emotion, she had to remain the calm and placid woman that was expected of an angel. She could be shaped in any way her god pleased, without the slightest complaint or comment. Sometimes, she was a flower, beautiful and still, other times, she could be a paper kunai or shuriken, hurting, even killing others. All without even batting an eyelid.

But all paper, no matter how strong or how delicate, all fell away in water. The beautiful creases and folds were washed away until it was just a lump of sodden mess. No one, not even the god she had served without fail, would spare her a glance now. A mess. A failure. A weakling. She hated to admit it, but despite the placid exterior, despite her seemingly heartless and blank shell, inside, she did care, she did want to cringe away, every time an innocent victim's blood splattered onto her hands. Sometimes, she did want to yell, to scream, to cry, but nothing broke free of the cold mask of indifference. No one bothered the dig a little deeper, because no one cared. To them, she was just the angel who would always be there, no matter how she was treated or spoken to. She was a tool, no different to the kunais and shurikens that the Akatsuki used daily, used so that more blood could be spilt.

"Sometimes," she whispered in an almost inaudible voice, "I'm want to be remembered as a human too"

The rain drowned out the words that were the only words that she truly meant. No one heard the silent screams of the angel of Amegakure.

She let the ruined flower fall, landing with a splash in a puddle at her feet. As it did, she let all her doubts and emotions fall with it, until she was the blank piece of paper again. Undamaged and whole. She looked down at the lump at her feet blankly. Then, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Konan, I need you to sort out the paper work for Ame" came a deep voice.

Taking a deep breath, she turned away from her ruined flower, turning instead to her god.

"I'll be there soon Pein" she said, giving the reply she knew off by heart.

She expected the ginger haired god to turn away, away from his angel as he always did, but instead he paused, surprising the blue haired kunoichi. She waited for him to speak, topaz eyes on Rinnegan ones.

"Konan," he started, his eyes filled with something that seemed very out of place there. "Arigato"

Konan's eyes widened, then she nodded.

"I exist to serve."

Pein nodded, then turned to go, then, stopped again, his back to her.

"And, you may call me Nagato if you wish" he said, then walked back inside, leaving Konan standing in the rain.

After a moment, the tiniest smile formed on her lips.

"Arigato, Nagato"

**Authors note: **Thank you to everyone who read this fanfic! It is my first attempt at an oneshot and my 3rd ever fanfic. Please review, it would help so much, no flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, and if anyone had any more ideas for Naruto fanfics, please let me know as I am out of ideas for more fanfics. Thank you again!


End file.
